


I Love You All (Beta)

by chimericalCarnival



Category: Frank (2014), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cherik - Freeform, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My first Cherik fic, Not a Crossover, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericalCarnival/pseuds/chimericalCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Read Notes!)) Jon and the band are working on their album when suddenly a stranger appears seemingly out of nowhere. He doesn't seem threatening or is causing harm so they let the stranger be. Still, it's hard to ignore someone as interesting and mysterious as that man who watches like an all knowing being.  Nana and Baraque thinks he's weird, Don thinks he's just chilling, Jon sees him as a new source of insperation, Clara thinks he's annoying but Frank...Well, for once he doesn't know what to think.  But he can't stop thinking about him. That's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You All (Beta)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a sort of beta test for this story. It's a concept that I like enough to write about but I'm not sure if I want to keep writing it. Let me know what you guys think about it. Should I keep writing, change it, drop it, etc? If enough people are interested I'll keep on writing!

 

We didn’t know how long he had been there. We didn’t know what he had seen or if he had really seen anything. The boy was strange; an enigma, really, that seemed to suddenly appear out of thin air. Maybe he didn’t want to be seen. Maybe he did. Maybe he knew something we didn’t. Or maybe he wanted to know. Either way I wasn’t too surprised. After all, it’s not like I’m a stranger to weirdness now. Still, it was puzzling. 

 

\---

 

Today had started off like any other day. The same morning routine, same glaring from Clara and same comment from Baraque that I didn’t understand but somehow knew was an insult. It wasn’t till halfway through the day, when I went outside to take a smoke break, did I see him. A young man sitting next to the tree line. He had a backpack with him and wore a large coat with a hideous green scarf wrapped around him. Other than that, it didn’t seem like he had anything else with him. He didn’t move when I saw him, speak or do anything really. He just stared back at me, legs crossed and hands in his lap. 

 

“Uh...Hello?” I called out to him, holding my unlit cigarette away from my mouth. Nothing. I thought for a moment before speaking again, “Are-Are you a friend of...Frank? Don? C-Clara…?” My voice faded away when I realized that it was useless. He didn’t seem like he would speak any time soon. I took a few steps closer, wondering if maybe it was a prank or if at the very least he’d get scared. He didn’t. He still just sat there. Stairing. Watching me with those bright blue eyes that I could see even from here. 

 

Tucking the cigarette back in my pocket I went back inside where everyone was already getting ready for another session. “Um, guys?”

 

“Hm?” Asked Frank who was testing out some noises with steel wool and a piece of plastic. 

 

“What.” Clara added, not turning away from her theremin. 

 

“Do any of you guys know who that guy is outside?” That seemed to to get everyone’s attention. “I mean, is he a friend or-” Everyone walked past me and out the door, all of them gathering outside on the deck. For a moment I worried that maybe the guy was gone. Or that he’d start running when they all came out. But nope. He was still sitting there. 

 

Nana and Baroque said something but by their tone of voice they seemed just as confused. Clara stared back with confusion but the same bitterness as usual. Though I was beginning to think it was just part of her personality at this point. Frank was staring though I had no idea what he was thinking or doing. I still wished he said his facial expressions out loud. I was about to speak but Frank ended up raising his hand and waving. “Hello!”

 

The young man blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit. Again, no expression. No words. Although at least this time he seemed to be acknowledging us. Frank slowly lowered his hand down and Don spoke up, “Can we come closer?” The man stared before, finally, he nodded his head. It was a small nod and I thought for a moment that maybe I just imagined it. But soon everyone was slowly making there way over to him. The closer we got the more things I noticed. His clothes seemed to be worn and dirty. His face had a bit of dirt though he didn’t really look ‘dirty’. His hair looked soft and wavy though messy as well. Like the wind tangled it.

 

Finally we were all standing in front of him. He kept staring at us, blue eyes flickering from face to face. I couldn’t tell if he was being judgemental, was frightened, amused, or confused. His expression didn’t really reveal anything other than acknowledgement. “Are you lost?” I asked. The young man looked at me, pausing, before shaking his head a bit. “What’s your name?” He doesn’t respond. “I-I’m Jon.” I added, hoping he’d be inclined to say his. He wasn’t. He did nod his head though, as a sort of greeting I guess. 

 

Frank seems to go along with my idea, straightening up a bit. “That’s Don, Nana, Baraque, and Clara.” he pauses, “I’m Frank.”

 

This seems to cause some sort of shift in emotion. That or the sun got in his eyes. A few moments pass before he licks his lips and finally speaks. “Charles.” His voice carries a British accent. London, I think. Maybe Oxford. I don’t really know. There’s a moment of silence again. It feels awkward to me but Charles doesn’t seem affected. He keeps looking at us, though he seems to focus more on me than the others. Maybe it’s the beard.

 

Without much else to say Clara is the one who sighs and straightens up, walking back toward the house. “Come on.” she says, seeming disinterested. Baroque and Nana head back, talking to each other in French while Don trails behind. I start to head back but Frank stays, still looking at Charles. Both of them seemed to be in some sort of contest. With one in a mask and the other refusing to emote didn’t seem like they were having much of a connection. “Frank!” Clara calls back at him, already on the deck. 

 

Frank shifts his weight for a moment. Just as he’s about to leave though Charles starts digging through his backpack. He holds his hand out to him, hand curled around something. Frank hesitates before holding his hand out. It was just a stick of gum though. I don’t know whether it was a joke or a way to get Frank out of his head but I just frown and speak up, “He can’t eat it.”

 

Frank looks at me but Charles speaks up, “Then don’t.” he said simply, still looking at Frank. Frank looks back at him and gives him a small nod, his big head bobbing up and down before he starts heading back. I give Charles a small wave before I follow. 

 

The rehearsal goes on as usual and it seems like everyone forgot about Charles for the time being. The rehearsal goes great but Frank still thinks it needs some improvement. Clara agrees and the two spend some time talking about it while the rest of us head off to our rooms. When me and Don go outside we notice Charles is still there. He’s staring at us again, though this time he’s chewing gum, blowing pink bubbles carelessly as he watches. I look at Don who’s already heading off to his trailer, “Should...Should we invite him in? It’s already dark and he doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.”

 

Don shrugs, “If you want to, then ask. He seems fine out there.” he says as he walks away. I frown. Fine? It’s cold outside and I doubt sitting on the ground is comfortable at all. I watch Don leave before I look back at Charles. 

 

I stick my hands in my pockets and head over to him. He looks up at me, blowing a bubble before it pops with a satisfying snap. “Hey.” He nods and I look around. “Do you live around here?” No response. “I mean, you are from England right?” Nothing. “Y-Your accent it’s...it’s English right?” Silence. I pause, trying to find out a way to talk to him before it hits me. “Do you have anymore gum?”

 

Without missing a beat he reaches into his backpack and pulls out another piece of gum, holding it out to me. I notice his hands are gloved now. After taking off the wrapper I pop it in my mouth. “Cold?” He shrugs, looking away from me now as he looks back at the house. I see a brief glimpse of Frank’s head in the window, though he seems to still be talking to Clara. “We’re a band. In case you didn’t know. Not big yet. But I hope one day we will be.”

 

Charles nods in understanding. “Don’s like the manager of the band, Nana, the french girl, she plays drums. The french guy, Baraque, plays the guitar. Clara plays the weird instruments. I play the keyboard. Frank is the leader. He sings and makes all the music. Great guy. Despite the...big head.” I laugh a bit but Charles only looks at me. “I-I try to make music too. I’ve been writing in my off time. Nothing that...good has come out of it. I think it’s good but...well I guess it is not.” He tilts his head a bit, blinking. “Do you play anything?” 

 

At this he picks up the wrapper in his lap and spits out his gum. He nods. “Piano.” 

 

“Really? That’s-That’s great. Can you play well?” Charles shakes his head ‘no’ and I drop my smile. “Well, can you read the music? Play songs and stuff?” He nods. I shift my weight and look back at my cabin. “Do you want to come inside? It’s cold and I’ve got enough room. I can make a bed or something.”

 

“No.” he says, “I’m fine.” 

 

I realize that this is where the conversation ends for now. I shrug and say a quick goodnight to him before heading off. I don’t know why. I don’t know if he’ll be there tomorrow. Hell I don’t even know how long he’s been there. Maybe he’s crazy. Maybe he’s a bit slow. Either way, he strikes me as odd. But then again, it’s not like I’m unfamiliar with odd. I look back at the main house and notice Frank seems to be watching. At least until he notices me looking back. He drops the curtain and goes back inside. I look back at Charles who is adjusting the scarf he’s wearing but still keeping his gaze on the house. 

 

Once I’m back in my cabin I take a seat at my desk and stare at my computer. I want to look him up. See if I can learn more about him. But I realize it’d be useless. Despite my slowly growing amount of followers I know it’d be rare if they knew who this guy was. And looking him up would be a waste since I’m sure there are plenty of lads named Charles. 

 

I lean back in my chair, blowing a bubble though it deflates before I have a chance to pop it. I guess having him around, if he stays, is good. Another mystery. Another source of inspiration and creativity. “ _ /Blue eyes… _ /” I sing softly, closing my eyes as I try to think of a good song. “/ _ Blue eyes...watch-watching me...What do you see?...When watching me… What do you think of me? _ /” I furrow my brow, trying to think of another line, “/ _ Green ugly scarf...tearing me-you-...keeping you... _ / warm.” I open my eyes and groan. Almost. Not quite. I blow another bubble but it doesn’t pop loudly or nicely. Not like the way Charles did it. His red lips puckering into the shape of a perfect ‘o’, the gum inflating into a big pink sphere and then popping with an audible and crisp snap. 

 

I wonder if there are other talents that Charles has. Other things that he does perfectly. He seems to fit into the same category the rest of the band does. Or at least I think so. I don’t know if he’s mentally ill or anything. I don’t know much at all other than his name, really. But he’s interesting and I am determined to know what exactly is going on in that mind of his. My eyes drift back to the laptop and I wait a moment before opening it. I open up twitter and begin typing. 

 

_ Met a mysterious man today.His name is Charles. #makingnewfriends _

 


End file.
